Alucard Reid
Alucard Reid, also known as Shadow Raid, is both a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He is a half-human and half-vampire, and a self-sworn, slaying monster hunter. After his uncle Dracula destroys his home world, he comes to Earth and swore revenge on Dracula. Eventually becoming a dedicated monster hunter with dark magic powers. "Whatever you've got, I've seen worse." :—Alucard Reid. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Scott Menville (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography As a monster hunter and a half-vampire, Shadow Raid has defended the world from fiends, witches, demons, and more than a few Lovecraftian Gods. With his trusty monster hunting equipment and weapons and his vampiric abilities, Shadow Raid has made monster slaying and disposal his specialty. Appearance As Alucard Reid He always has his black hair spiked backwards. He has light skin and an athletic build. As Shadow Raid Due to being a dhampir, half-human and half-vampire, he possesses fangs that are often concealed. * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * Justice League ** Superman ** Batman ** Wonder Woman ** Green Arrow * Teen Titans ** Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing ** Victor Stone/Cyborg ** Garfield Logan/Beast Boy ** Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle ** Koriand'r/Starfire ** Rachel Roth/Raven ** Damian Wayne/Robin * Titans East ** Garth/Aqualad Family * Thomas Reid (father; deceased) * Dracula (mother; deceased) * Mavis Reid (twin sister) * Dracula (uncle) Neutral Rivals Enemies * Cinderblock * Plasmus * Solomon Grundy * Nocturna Abilities and Powers He has all of vampiric powers with only one weakness. He has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, rapid regeneration, nigh-immortality & immunity to sunlight, silver, garlic & EDTA. He still has a craving for blood, but he counters this with either strong willpower & blood banks instead. He even utilizes a serum to nourish his appetite. Powers * Half-Vampire Physiology: Shadow Raid's various mental and physical superhuman abilities would seem to stem benefits from his vampiric heritage. While his specific powers and abilities have never been explicitly listed, Alucard is much stronger and more physically durable than an ordinary human. ** Enhanced Senses: Alucard's senses are enhanced far beyond those of a normal human being. *** Enhanced Vision: *** Enhanced Hearing: *** Enhanced Sense of Smell: ** Immortality: Thanks to the vampire heritage passed down to him by his mother, Shadow Raid is immortal. ** Invulnerability: Shadow Raid is invulnerable to most forms of injury (certain exceptions apply). Bullets, blades and blunt objects do no damage or effect to his body. ** Flight: Vampires have the ability to fly at high speeds in their human form, which is an enormous aid in battle. He can fly to the sky and use it to see the city. ** Regenerative Healing Factor: In addition to being virtually indestructible, the healing factor is so swift they are able to recover in a few hours and potent that it effectively renders them immortal. This can be seen in their abilities to recover from cuts and physical impacts, and most significantly rejoining their body parts, such as limbs or torso together after being sliced. ** Superhuman Strength: The extent of Alucard's superhuman strength level is unclear, but he has, for example, torn down a large tree and hurled it at an opponent. He has also thrown opponents weighing at least several thousand pounds. ** Superhuman Stamina: ** Superhuman Speed: Shadow Raid can run, fly, move and dodge attacks at considerable superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Stamina: Thanks to the vampire heritage passed down to him by his mother, Shadow Raid can function tirelessly without rest or relaxation. ** Superhuman Agility: ** Enhanced Reflexes: ** Psychokinesis: Most vampires possess some form of psychokinesis. Some are clairvoyant, others can communicate telepathically, some possess mind control. Particularly powerful vampires can control the minds of several people at once. ** Hypnosis: Vampires can hypnotize humans or (or any weak-willed species) to do what ever they say; hypnosis does not work on those, that are strong-willed, blind or using contact lenses, other vampires are also immune. ** Adhesion: Vampires can walk or crawl on any surface, such as walls and ceilings. ** Transformation: He possess the ability of transforming into a variety of creatures or effects such as bats, wolves, rats or even mist in order to escape in dangerous situations. While their physical attributes may fluctuate during such states, a vampire's mental acuity is the same as that when they are in their human shape. A vampire who transforms into an animal may also benefit from that particular animal's attributes including razor-sharp claws, fangs or the ability to fly. ** Memory Manipulation: Vampires have the ability to manipulate the memories of humans (or any weak-willed creature). This includes alter memories, memory wipes, or deleting any unwanted memories. ** Metamorphosis: Shadow Raid often demonstrate the ability to alter his appearance at will. *** Claws: *** Fangs: *** Phasing: ** Mind Control: He can control any person but it cant work if the victim is far in her. He must have an eye to eye contact to the target. ** Animal Communication: Using the bats, he can gather information he needs or track down his target. ** Crescent Moon Boost: When the moon is in crescent form, his vampire abilities will increase. Abilities * Occult Knowledge: His decades of experience as a monster hunter has given him expertise in folklore, magical rituals, the use of charms and curses, monsters, creatures and other paranormal related topics. * Master Swordsmen: Alucard is a highly skilled swordsman, able to rapidly attack his target. His proficiency makes him able to defeat multiple enemies at the same time. * Stick Fighting: * Acrobatics: * Stealth: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Shadow Raid is an monster hunter and a long time adventurer. Alucard is an extremely skilled and formidable hand-to-hand combatant, a master of many martial arts, as well as an expert in most types of weapons with many of combat experience beyond his years. * Expert Marksman: * Aviation: * Deception: * Interrogation: * Firearms: * Tactical Analysis: * Throwing: * Weaponry: * Gadgetry: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Radio Gadgets Weapons * Swords: * Scythe: * Guns: ** Devil's Revolver: ** Dual Pistols: ** Assault Rifle: ** Dual Submachine Guns: * Wooden Stakes: He using this weapon to stab her enemies especially when her enemy is full-blood vampires (white ash wood). Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''DC's Monster Hunter'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology External links Notes & Trivia * Category:Humans Category:Vampires Category:Males Category:DC Universe Characters